


This Simple Touch

by etc_kid, mariadperiad20



Series: Chat Fics with Spiders [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Amputatee PB, M/M, Noir Is Loud, Noir is a virgin, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Scars, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Noir, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_kid/pseuds/etc_kid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadperiad20/pseuds/mariadperiad20
Summary: Noir bites back another groan as Peter's fingers trace over a long, raised scar that skipped across the back of his hand.He hated looking at all of his scars, they reminded him of all the times he'd failed. Been too slow to dodge a hit. Been to eager to start a fight. Been wrong about where to punch.But PB... PB looked at his scars reverently, making care to stroke each one, regardless of how tiny they might be.





	This Simple Touch

(to explain intro, this is hc that pb has one leg that was amputated from when he got his back broken by Lizard)

Maria:  
the first time pb takes off the prosthetic in front of noir, he's really nervous, but noir just kisses the spot real gently and says that peter is perfect.  
noir gives pb massage and pb just turns into putty. pb definitely gets really cuddly when he's happy, so he always gets touchy-touchy with noir when he's massaging it

Remur:  
Sometimes noir will laugh, tells pb if he were a cat he was sure he’d be purring something fierce. PB doesn’t care , hes melted into the pillows more relaxed than he’s been in years

Maria:  
noir loves pb without the prosthetic, loves how he can make pb moan, make pb relax, with his ministrations. he loves how pb's eyes always slip shut, and how he'll mutter out "god, noir" in a way that makes his heart soar

Remur:  
Lol it is the most intimate noirs ever been with another person and it's so sexual yet not at the same time  
Sometimes pb rly hams up the reactions just to tease noir

Maria:  
noir's sitting on the bed, hands on pb's upper thigh, while pb moans out his name. It's far more intimacy than noir had ever experienced before, and a part of him was scared of that closeness. mostly, though, he was just absolutely content with sharing these moments with pb.  
pb just moans out noir's name really loudly and noir blushes really dark gray

Remur:  
PB knows what he's doing and he thinks it's fun the shameless moaning and reactions. Pb had no shame when it came to that and it resulted in noir getting so flustered and embarrassed and cute  
One time pb ended up getting really loud and over reacting and noir blushed and flinched away so hard he almost fell off the bed and onto the floor

Maria:  
god i love innocent noir fvjnghvrnagsrnvgthjy  
noir maps out every spot that makes pb moan the loudest, and makes sure to press those points. because they made pb feel good, obviously, not because he wanted to hear those noises again

Remur:  
No way not at all coz that lol  
It's surprising to Peter how innocent Noir is. He teases him about that as well sometimes. "What? You should be used to this with all the broads I'm sure you take home."

Maria:  
Noir gets really blushy and shy then, "I never actually uh... you know. They're not... I'm not..."

Remur:  
PB is just quiet before "oh? ..oh. Oh ya? I'm surprised. If not with broads at least some fellas. You're a good looking guy, smart, charming, the works. Is it the job coz I can totally get that "

Maria:  
"I can't put people in danger because of my work. It... it wouldn't be right. I've had people try to... ask, but I've never... um... I've never done anything. Like that." Noir is staring at his hands, which are still holding pb's leg, no longer moving, though. He can't meet pb's eyes.  
"I've never done anything." The admission came out quieter than noir had meant to.

Remur:  
PB is quiet. It's not what he expected, not at all. He knew noir was a private guy, knew that he took the job seriously, more serious than probably any other spider out there. But he didn't expect that at all. "Not ever?" He asks softly, not judging or criticizing, just kind of soft. He felt bad, no wonder noir always got so flustered, so nervous. "If I made you uncomfortable with anything I'm so sorry I didn't mean to"

Maria:  
noir looked up at PB. "No, no, you didn't make me uncomfortable. It's... it's nice, actually. To have you talk to me like I'm normal." Noir turned his head away, embarrassed by the admission. "And you... I'm comfortable around you. More than I should be."

Remur:  
"What do you mean?" Pb sits up a bit, grabs a pillow and stuffs it behind his back before resting against it with a sigh. "Because - I dunno. Because I'm a guy? Or because you're worried because you're also a guy?"  
PB feels kinda bad. He had instantly assumed noir was gay without ever really asking. He didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Maria:  
Noir jerked back a little, almost reflexively. His grip slackened slightly on Pb's leg, but he didn't drop it.  
"I... I'm not good with..." Noir shrugged a little, shoulders tense, "All of this"

Remur:  
He huffed, confused though it wasn't out of frustration, he just wasn't sure. Reaching a hand out, he didn't touch noir but he held his hand out, a waiting invitation for him to take. "Noir, I know this is new for you, but - but I'm your friend man. And I wanna make sure you're okay. I know you're not used to this, so I wanna know what I can do to help."

Maria:  
Noir hesitantly reached out with one hand, clasping it in PB's grip hard, as if he was afraid PB was going to pull back and scream "gotcha"  
PB didn't.  
Noir hadn't really been expecting him to, but was relieved all the same.

Remur:  
"Noir, buddy," he sighed, taking his hand and rubbing a thumb over his friend's knuckles. "You gotta use your words. I'm not a mind reader. What are you thinking? What do you need?"

Maria:  
Noir wasn't really sure what he needed. He needed... he looked down at their hands. He needed this. He needed to be here, now, with PB, just breathing and sitting and touching. But he couldn't ask for that.

Remur:  
PB keeps touching noirs hand, keeps rubbing his thumb over his quiet friends hands, tracing the callouses, the cuts and scars. He rubs them all tenderly just like noir rubbed his leg.

Maria:  
It feels good. Really, really good. Noir lets out a breathy moan, before instantly freezing, eyes flashing up to PB's, and face going dead pale.

Remur:  
Pbs eyes are wide and he realizes noir needs what he's been giving Peter for so long. "Oh bud," he finally says. Shifting his position, he grunts as he gets up and takes noirs hand in both his hands and he does the same thing letting noir feel his hands squeeze his

Maria:  
Noir stares at PB as he rubs his hands, working across it smoothly and with just enough pressure. PB is solely focused on the task in front of him, laser focused.  
No one had ever done this for him before. Noir felt his eyes prick with tears, unexpectedly struck with... something.

Remur:  
PB just keeps looking up at noir making sure the other is okay with what he was doing. He kept rubbing his thumb over the others hands and massaging his palms, tracing his fingertips over scars

Maria:  
Noir bites back another groan as Peter's fingers trace over a long, raised scar that skipped across the back of his hand.  
He hated looking at all of his scars, they reminded him of all the times he'd failed. Been too slow to dodge a hit. Been to eager to start a fight. Been wrong about where to punch.  
But PB... PB looked at his scars reverently, making care to stroke each one, regardless of how tiny they might be.  
Noir suddenly, desperately hoped that PB wouldn't notice the burn marks around his fingertips. He didn't want PB to see those. To touch those. Those weren't scars PB should be touching. They were not the remainder of some mistake, but they had been purposeful. And PB would know that.

Remur:  
Of course he knew. He could not not see them, not when they were plain as day. Noir's scars were scattered, littered and messy. There were ones that were long or raised, others small or thin. They overlapped in some places, but not like this. Not like the deep black spots that covered Noirs fingertips, the way his nails were slightly discolored, the way they felt so much more calloused and rough. "Noir," he said softly, sadly even. He waited a moment, his hands still before he raises one, giving the tips of noirs fingers a soft kiss.

Maria:  
Noir whimpered, fingers flexing as if to pull away from PB's grip.  
He could, if he wanted to. PB was holding him gently, willing to let go if Noir tried to back away. That knowledge gave Noir courage to keep holding, too.  
But PB... PB was so soft and gentle where Noir had tried to burn his own flesh off, and suddenly it was too much.

Remur:  
He heard Noir whimper, saw him flex his fingers almost pulling them away. He paused his ministrations and just kept still. He looked at his friend - friend? Crush? He wasn't sure - and stared at his face. "Use your words," he encouraged. "I gotta know what you want."

Maria:  
"I..." Noir licked his lips, trying to find words that would explain what he needed. "I want... you." His voice was low, quiet, every muscle tensed, ready to bolt if PB so much as blinked at him wrong. Afraid.

Remur:  
He almost didn't expect it, though it wasn't unwelcome. He was quiet for a moment before giving a soft nod. "Okay," is all he said before pressing his lips tenderly back against Noir's fingers this time going down the row and kissing each individually before kissing his palm

Maria:  
Noir bit down on his tongue, trying to stifle the little noises that rose in his throat as PB worked his way across his hand.  
PB looked up, eyes meeting his, lips hovering a fraction of an inch above Noir's hand. "Tell me how it feels, Noir. Make as much noise as you want."  
PB pressed his lips down, brushing across the edge of the burn on Noir's ring finger. Noir choked out a whimper, blushing a touch gray but otherwise remaining still. PB opened his lips slightly, letting the tip of his tongue run along the edge line of the scar. Noir moaned, loud, other hand twitching hard where it rest against PB's leg.

Remur:  
He didn't know how it came to this he really didn't. He usually focused on helping PB, especially with his leg. So to get the attention back on him, for PB to be so soft, it made him shiver slightly. Pb took one of Noir's fingers into his mouth, licking it gently before pulling away to kiss down Noir's knuckles. Noir shivered gripping the sheets in his free hand.

Maria:  
PB worshipped Noir's hand like it was the most valuable thing in the multiverse, leaving trails of kisses across every inch of it. He gave one last kiss to the back of Noir's hand, and looked up.  
Noir was staring at PB's mouth.  
"Switch hands?" PB asked with a half-smile. "Unless you have something better for me to kiss."

Remur:  
Noir's face flushed a darker grey at the comment and he just switched hands, the hand pb just had kissed coming to his face and he covered his eyes with it, embarrassed. Pb just laughs, doing the same for the other one. Except when he starts kissing down his palm he goes down to his wrist, kissing around there and a bit lower

Maria:  
Noir's breathing hitched, and the shaky hand over his face couldn't hide the deep gray that blotched across it. Or the noises he made. Little whimpers, loud moans, and every noise in between. Even the silent little twitching he made when PB touched someplace important.  
PB memorized every single spot, every single noise it elicited, making note of the spots that made Noir react oh so strongly. He also noted the spots that made Noir go a little stiff, a little tense. One scar along the wrist and palm, jagged and uneven, had Noir stiff as a board, and PB moved on from it quickly.(edited)

Remur:  
Pb realized as he moved further down Noir's arms that noir had more scars than he anticipated. It was a guessing game of sorts which ones would elicit what reactions. He found the ones that were cleaner cuts, the ones that healed smoother usually got him to whimper. The ones that were more jagged made him tense, and the ones that were a mix made him shiver  
Eventually he kissed his wait down to as far as he could, noirs sleeves in the way and pb looks at him . "You okay if we take it off?"

Maria:  
Noir nodded mutely.  
"Hey," PB kept his voice gentle, soft. "You need to answer me, okay? Can you do that for me?"  
Noir blinked a couple of times, then nodded, a little more firmly. "Yes."  
Noir initially tried to take off his shirt without letting go of PB, but couldn't, and eventually, regretfully, broke contact.  
The loss of feeling PB's touch hit Noir hard, and he removed his shirt as quickly as possible, recapturing PB's patiently waiting hands.

Remur:  
He felt a swell of pride for the other when noir answered him. Even it alone was a huge accomplishment and for noir go be comfortable enough to start to reveal himself. He usually worse so many layers, but he wasn't surprised seeing noir as fit but thin. He was trim, filling out a bit more now that he and the other spiders were giving him more to eat more often. He looked at the scars on noirs torso, his arms, his hands, the few on his face. He felt another swell in his chest, he wanted go protect

Maria:  
PB trailed kisses up Noir's arm, taking time with each scar. The shorter ones he brushed across gently. The longer ones he trailed up lazily, occasionally licking points that were unnaturally severe, or had raised tissue compared to the rest. He worked across the forearm, placing a quick peck on the crook of Noir's elbow, before moving up to his upper arm.  
Noir was practically vibrating, PB's touch occasionally making him twitch, and almost always making him let out some kind of delicious noise.

Remur:  
It was funny how quickly the tables had turned. Just a few minutes ago it had been pb making those noises, now it was him was began switching their positions, scooting noir towards the pillows as he kissed and licked. He finally came to noirs shoulder. Placing kisses across it before biting his collar bone gently

Maria:  
Noir gasped, simultaneously jerking back, away, and closer to PB at the same time. The hand that was still holding PB's clenched tight, grounding himself.  
PB licked the spot he had just bitten, causing yet another moan to escape Noir's mouth.  
Really, PB was a little surprised Noir would make these kinds of noises. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Noir being this verbal, this vulnerable. For him.

Remur:  
It also made a bit of sense tho. Noir wasn't used to this, but he thought this extended to a lot more than just this. Touches in general, physical, skin on skin touches.  
Pb gives more small nips and kisses across noirs shoulder, small grey Mark's blooming across his skin and pb felt a small sense of accomplishment at it. He moved his lips from his shoulder up, starting to travel up noirs neck giving it the same ministrations of kisses, licks and bites

Maria:  
As PB made his way up Noir's neck, Noir tilted his head back to give PB more access. He was quieter, now, moans giving way to little whimpers and twitches, free hand reaching out as if to touch PB, before pulling away. PB reached Noir's jawline, nipping and sucking on the little notch just between the neck and edge of his face.  
With each mark PB had left on Noir's skin, Noir had become more and more sensitive, responding to each kiss with greater intensity. Now, with PB worrying at this spot, Noir was letting out breathy little whines, trembling every time PB's tongue made contact with his skin.(edited)

Remur:  
Pb lifts a hand, cupping Noir's cheek, his thumb rubbing the sharp cheekbone. He sucks a bruising bite across Noir's neck, not something that would hurt, just enough to mark for a while, leave a hickey. He didn't realize how desperately he wanted to mark Noir, not mark him like these scars did, he wanted to give him marks that made him happy. That made him writhe in pleasure and think about this time PB would do anything for him  
"Be loud," PB says, though his voice is soft

Maria:  
Noir let out a moan, hand snapping up to wrap in PB's hair, pulling him closer.  
"Please..." Noir choked out, bare chest heaving. "Please..."  
"Please, what?" PB asked, grinning against the mark, running a stripe across it with his tongue.  
Noir jolted forward, body pressing against PB's as close as he dared.  
"Please... I want... I want you to..." Noir was panting, and his eyes were fixed just above PB's.  
"I want you to kiss me."

Remur:  
Grinning wide, PB gave a wink. "With pleasure" and he pressed his lips to Noir, he kissed him like he didn't want to kiss another human being again. Like he was the only human being worth his kiss and fuck did noir feel that to his bones

Maria:  
Noir had never been kissed before. Well, his aunt and uncle had when he was little, sure, but nothing in his life had ever prepared him for... PB.  
PB was kissing like Noir was the only oxygen left in the world, like if he stopped for even a moment he would surely die. Noir wasn't really sure what to do, but damn did it feel good.  
PB ran his tongue across Noir's bottom lip, pressing gently, and Noir was only too happy to oblige, letting PB's tongue into his mouth.

Remur:  
Deepening the kiss, his hand on Noir's cheek slid to the back of his head, tangling itself into dark hair. Fingernails gently running along Noir's scalp, the man moaned into the kiss, shivering slightly as PB played with his hair. He vaguely realized the man was straddling him, the two now flush up against one another. He didn't realize till he felt pb grind down on him softly

Maria:  
Noir let out a truly obscene groan, body bucking against PB's, hand in his hair pulling him closer still. There wasn't an inch of Noir's body that was trying to touch PB's.  
"Noir, what do you w-?" PB began, but Noir interrupted.  
"That. More of that, please. Now." Noir fumbled, dropping his hands long enough to pull at PB's shirt hem.

Remur:  
He almost laughed, though he just smiled and complied. He let Noir pull his shirt over his head, his hands going straight back to Noir's face, grinding down on him. He rolled his hips in a little rhythm, his own breath coming out a little soft and panting as he ground down feeling how hard Noir was through his pants. "Fuck, Noir," he hissed softly

Maria:  
Their chests were pressed against each other, and every little move that PB made sent waves of ecstasy riding through Noir's brain and telling him to get more. Noir whined, hips bucking up against PB. PB groaned, snapping pleasure through Noir's core, making him moan out too. PB's hands curled through Noir's hair, wrapping around the strands and tugging on them oh so slightly.

Remur:  
They're grinding against each other, rocking their hips together and moaning. Noir whines when PB pulls back for a moment. He reaches out to try and pull him back, but PB grabs his wrists, pinning them back against the bed. "Stay," he commanded, and Noir, face covered in a blush and head foggy from pleasure just nods because he wants to do as he’s told

Maria:  
PB gets up, and Noir whimpers at the loss of contact, fingers twitching and tremors running down his body. PB is hobbling around the room, and Noir wants to move his head to see but PB had told him to stay.  
PB got back on the bed, something in his hands. "You did so good, Noir. So good."  
The compliments pulsed through Noir, making him feel even more relaxed, even more soft. PB had said he was good.  
PB pushed Noir down onto the bed, so he way lying down. He kept his hands against the back, though, because PB had told him to.

Remur:  
PB had shed the remainder of his clothes on his walk around the room, and he had picked up two things, two twin silk ties. Noir looked at them curiously before Peter looks at him, a small smile on his face. "Noir? Is it okay if I tie and blindfold you?"  
Noir just whimpers at the question, nodding quickly. He had never been in a situation like this before, never imagined it but now that it was here he couldn't imagine wanting something more. "Please Peter," he whimpers

Maria:  
PB swung his leg over Noir, leaning forward to loop the rope through the headboard, securing Noir's wrists against it. There was just enough pressure for Noir to feel it every time he shifted, just tight enough that he couldn't slip out of it. PB ran his fingers just above where the tie met skin, reveling in how Noir's fingers twitched, and how he could feel Noir's pulse spiking in his wrists against his fingertips.  
PB ran his fingers lightly down Noir's arms, before sliding up his neck to cup his face, gently, but firmly, tilting his chin up. Noir was panting, eyes fixed on PB's. PB felt a rush of affection run through him.  
"You're so beautiful, Noir. God, you're so wonderful."  
Noir blushed at the praise, somehow feeling both enamored and a little bit embarrassed.

Remur:  
Leaning down and kissing the scar that made its way across the bridge of Noir's nose, PB wrapped the tie around Noir's head, tying the blindfold around his eyes. "If you need me to stop, you can say stop or if you can't speak, I want you to give the wall a knock with your knuckles. Understand?" A bit shy and nervous as he lost his vision, Noir was hesitant before giving a small nod. He trusted Peter, more than he trusted anyone in his life  
Pb began repeating his previous actions. Laying kisses and bites across Noir's body. If Noir had been sensitive before, he was jumping out of his skin now the anticipation and not knowing what was going to happen next seemed to make it all the more intense. He moaned loudly, biting his bottom lip hard when PB took one of his nipples in his mouth

Maria:  
When Peter flicked his nipple with his tongue, before pulling back. Noir jolted, moan cutting off into a high-pitched whine.  
"Peter," Noir groaned out. His chest was spotted with little marks of gray, heaving from the sudden loss of contact.  
"Yes, Noir?" Peter ran his fingers across Noir's chest, just barely brushing over his previously-occupied nipple. Noir's breath hitched, and he let out a whimper.  
"Don't stop."  
Peter looked down at Noir, restrained, blindfolded, completely undone. He was completely vulnerable, waiting for whatever Peter would do next. Noir trusted him, trusted him more than anyone ever had before. Peter swore to himself that he would never, ever, betray that trust.

Remur:  
Peter listened, he listened to every plea and whimper that noir gave. He played with his nipples, pinching them lightly between two fingers as he licked at the other one, worrying it between his teeth gently. He gave kisses and bites down his torso, the soft skin under noirs arms, grinding down against him with a roll of his hips. "You're so beautiful, god you’re so perfect." He said when he really meant "thank you for trusting me thank for letting me care for you I love you in love you"

Maria:  
With each touch, with each moment of praise, Noir seemed to become more and more sensitive, practically jumping every time Peter touched him.  
When Peter grinded down, Noir's hips bucked up, breath hitching in his throat. Peter placed one of his hands just above Noir's hip, holding him down firmly. "Not yet, Noir. This is for you."

Remur:  
He whimpered at that, the touch on his hip grounding him. His mind felt foggy and light, his head pushing back into the pillows as he scrunched his eyes closed tightly. Peter was touching him. Peter was touching him. Sure he had imagined it before, his fantasies that he tried to shove deep down into his mind hide it under layers and layers of clothing and gloves and fear. Nobody would touch him he had thought. Nobody but now Peter was and Peter was praising him and giving him the attention because he cared about Noir, not for his own pleasure. He whined, wrapping his legs around Peter's waist pulling him closer

Maria:  
Peter chuckled softly at Noir's actions. "Impatient, are we?" Still, he ground down a little harder, hand still firmly in place. Noir inhaled sharply, feeling a spike of pleasure drive through his body. "Peter..." His words turned into a moan as Peter rolled his hips again, sending more of that incredible feeling pulsing through him.  
Noir wanted to say something, but he wasn't really sure how. He had to try, though. Peter liked it when he said what he wanted.  
"Peter... I want you. I want... you."

Remur:  
"Shh," he cooed, leaning up and pressing a kiss against Noir's cheeks and across his covered brow. "I got you." He promised. "Do you trust me?" Noir nods, quiet. "I wanna hear you say it Noir." He whimpers softly. "I trust you Peter,"  
He grins before trailing kisses down Noir's neck, his chest, his stomach until he reaches his waistband. He starts working Noirs pants open slow in case Noir wants to protest, but there is none. Just the grey chest rising and falling as ye breathed hard in anticipation  
When Peter finally takes Noir into his hand, the man is painfully hard and whimpering, shivering at the feeling and PB places a kiss to his hip. "I got you babe," he coos before giving Noir's dick a long lick

Maria:  
Peter licked stripes oh so slowly up his dick, reveling in the way Noir shuddered and choked out little noises. He could feel how hard Noir was trying to remain still, to be good for him. Peter gave him one last lick, before wrapping his lips around Noir's head.

Remur:  
Noir pushes his head back into the pillows, moaning loudly. He struggles, tries to put a hand over his mouth but forgets about the restraints. He turned his head trying to bite against the pillow or his own arm as Peter bobbed his head, the feeling warm and sending shivers down his spine.  
"No babe," peter mumbles after pulling off for a moment. "I want to hear you Noir. You can be loud for me, I promise."

Maria:  
As Peter returns to his ministrations, Noir tried to be quiet. He knew that, once he started making noises, he wouldn't be able to stop. Peter, however, was doing everything he could to make Noir loud, running his tongue along as he moved his head up and down. Peter's tongue brushed against a sensitive spot for just a moment, and Noir couldn't remain quiet any longer.  
"Peter," He moaned out, suddenly wanting to see him but not being able to.  
Peter decided what he could see, and right now Noir couldn't see anything except the dark cloth that covered his eyes. Peter was in control.

Remur:  
Peter didn’t stop, this wasn't about him, this was about noir and if noir wanted something he needed to ask. He ran a hand up Noir's chest, licking down his length before pressing a kiss to his hip. "What is it Noir? What do you need?  
The detective licks his lips nervously, anxious to tell him. Peter just stroked him lazily as he waited patiently for a response, his thumb teasing over the head making Noir's hips jerk up into his hand. "Please Peter, I need to see you," he pleads. He doesn't expect anything of it, but them he feels Peter stop, feels him move, and suddenly he can see again, the blindfold removed from his eyes.

Maria:  
Noir blinked a few times, before fixing his gaze straight on Peter's face. Their faces are close, and Peter is looking at him with a hint of concern. "You okay, Noir?"  
Noir nodded, "Yeah. I'm good."  
Peter smiled softly, and gives him a little kiss on the nose. "You really, really are, Noir."  
The blindfold cast aside, Noir watches Peter, spellbound, as Peter works his way back down, worrying at each of the little places he had before, making the fading marks come back to life on Noir's skin.

Remur:  
Peter kisses and bites his skin, worshipping it as if Noir were the most important person in the world. He bites his lip at the thought as PB finally gets back between his legs putting on a show of taking him back into his mouth and beginning to Bob his head again, watching it sending shivers through Noir's body

Maria:  
Noir watched the top of Peter's head as it moved up and down, feeling the way Peter's motions made his body spark with want and pleasure. Peter was acting as if this was the most important thing he had ever done, as if Noir's pleasure was the purpose for his existence.  
Noir could feel his pleasure building, Peter's rhythmic actions driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Remur:  
When Peter wraps a hand around him and moves it as he bobs his head, Noir's thighs begin shaking and he’s tugging at the restraints. Peter chuckles and hums, and Noir realizes he's been babbling, pleading nonsense at Peter without even realizing it

Maria:  
Noir was begging for Peter to keep going, to not stop please don't ever stop, god keep going please keep going. Peter is happy to oblige, continuing to move without stopping for a moment. His free hand, still pressing against Noir's hip, begins to move in tandem with his head, making small circles against Noir's body, moving down to caress against his inner thigh.

Remur:  
It's the mouthiest peter has ever heard noir and he loves it  
"P-Peter please, I need - I want- God please Peter please I can’t...please keep going please don’t stop dont stop please I'm so close, Peter please im good im good"

Maria:  
"You're good, Noir, you're so good." Peter said around Noir, not wanting to pull away for even a second. "Whenever you're ready, babe."  
Noir whimpered, words turning into vocalized nonsense as Peter kept moving.

Remur:  
Noir's legs are shaking and his whole body starts to tense as he trembles and begs and pants and Peter keeps a grounding hand on his hip as he keeps working him closer to his breaking point  
When Noir comes it's with a sob as he begs and babbles and his whole body tenses and shudders

Maria:  
Peter swallows every drop, giving one last lick to Noir's now-oversensitive skin, before sliding up to his face, letting his fingers skip up Noir's torso and chest as he went, taking little detours to trace along a few of the longer scars as he went.  
Peter traced his hands up to Noir's wrists, stroking across his hands before untying the restraint around them, letting it fall. He brought Noir's hands forward in his own, and kissed them both.  
"Did I... Was I good?" Noir asked quietly, a touch nervously. His hands were shaky in Peter's grip, but he was watching Peter in absolute awe.

Remur:  
Peter's eyes are practically shining as he looks at Noir, placing another kiss before giving a small yet genuine smile. "You were absolutely perfect," he praises  
Pb is hard and noir looks at him with wide eyes and pb is like "no no, I'll take care of it it's okay,"

Maria:  
Noir shakes his head, sitting up a little so that his leg went between Peters', pressing against his dick. Peter clenched his teeth, biting back a moan. "It's okay, Noir. You don't have to-"  
"I want to." Noir replied instantly. "Please, Peter, let me make you feel good, too."

Remur:  
Pb gulps and noir moves him over next to him so they're laying next to each other. Pb is hard and noir feels nervous but excited. He kisses PB's face just like Peter did to him and Peter groans softly "fuck, you're such a good boy" he praises and Noir is suddenly pressed up against him close, crowding into his space as Peter compliments him

Maria:  
Noir begins kissing at Peter's neck, trying to imitate what Peter had been doing before. It was a little sloppy, not quite as practiced as Peter's had been, but Peter was murmuring words of encouragement as he kissed down Peter's clavicle, before moving further down to his chest.  
"You're so good Noir, you're - fuck-" Peter cut off as Noir's lips brushed against the spot right between his pecs, while his hand slid down Peter's side, skipping from rib to rib.

Remur:  
Pbs skin isn’t as scarred as his own but they had a similar build though PB was a bit softer than he was. He liked it though the little bit of extra weight on Peter, it made him soft to the touch and Noir ran his mouth down his side, a little hesitant at first before he licked Peter's nipple, the brunette tossing his head back and shivering. "Fuck - those are sensitive," he chuckles, running a hand through Noir's black hair

Maria:  
Noir slid his hand back up, encircling one nipple and running his fingers across it, while he kissed and licked at the other. Peter tugged on Noir's hair lightly, eliciting a moan from Noir as he moved. His knee applied just a hint of pressure between Peter's legs, and he seemed to be switching between working on Peter's chest, and wanting to move further down. All the while, Peter kept up the stream of praise, albeit having to cut himself off to curse every few words.

Remur:  
Once he got between Peter's legs he froze for a moment. He knew what Peter had just done for him but could he do the same? Sensing Noir's little bit of hesitation, Peter stroked his hair, letting his hand move down to cup Noirs cheek. "Want me to guide you?" He asked, noir's cheeks dusted with grey from blushing as he nods. Peter reaches down taking on of Noir's scarred hands. He wraps it around himself, the feeling warm and Peter and Noir groan, peter at the contact and noir with feeling Peter in his hands for the first time

Maria:  
Noir hesitantly moved his thumb up and down, Peter's hand still on his own. Peter nodded, "You're doing good, so good," he praised. Noir began moving his hand, Peter helping to guide him to set a pace. As Noir became more comfortable, he tilted his head down, and licked at the tip of Peter's dick.  
Peter's hand spasmed slightly against Noir's. "Oh-hkay, you're gonna, hm,"  
Noir paused, looking back up at Peter. "Is this okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's great. You just... you don't have to, uh, if you don't want to. You can stop whenever you want."

Remur:  
Noir gave a small shake of his head. "I um. I want to."  
At the admission, hearing Noir say what he wanted, Peter gave a smile one that had Noir's heart pounding in his chest. "Okay Noir," he murmurs  
Noir goes back to the pace he was before, grip a little looser but a bit quicker and Peter groans. After a minute or two of that he repeats again, licking the top of his dick before putting his lips round it and sucking softly

Maria:  
Peter moaned, and Noir tried to bob his head down like Peter had done. Peter gripped the bedsheets with one hand, clenching tight. "God, Noir, you're so good. You're such a good boy, such a good-" Peter bit his lip, cutting himself off, as Noir began using his tongue as he moved up and down.

Remur:  
Noir shivers, moving his hand and his mouth at the same time just as Peter had done for him. He tries focusing, seeing what made Peter shake and moan the most just as he had. Pulling away he gives a lick of his lips, looking up at Peter before taking him back in his mouth going down as far as he can on Peter. The man spasms slightly tugging the sheets and he moans loudly. "Noir, fuck! God, that's so good - such a good boy oh God do that again"

Maria:  
Noir obliges, pulling almost completely off, giving a small lick to Peter's head, before moving back down, slower, taking time to make sure Peter could feel every millimeter of movement down. Peter groaned, leg twitching, almost throwing his head back, but instead kept his gaze fixed on Noir. He didn't want to miss even a second.

Remur:  
Hes panting as Noir goes down as far as possible. The other man choking slightly before pulling back a bit. Peter has his hands in his hair like "hey, it's okay, don’t push yourself too much" and noirs just bobbing his head and Peter's words are lost in a moan

Maria:  
Noir pushes down further still, and Peter has to fight himself to keep from bucking up, not wanting to hurt Noir. Noir nearly gags as it is, pulling back up for a moment to take a breath, before throwing himself back into it with gusto, continuing to try and lick and stroke every available inch of skin.

Remur:  
It's honestly surprising how this is Noirs first time yet here he is, deep throating Peter as if this was his job. Peter throws his head back unable to keep focused, now with Noir doing that thing with his tongue. He whines, he had already been on the edge of arousal getting Noir off but now it was like his whole body was tight as a string waiting to snap at his release. "Oh God, please -"

Maria:  
Noir tilted his head up, raising an eyebrow cockily. "Tell me what you want, Peter."  
Peter nearly choked on his own breath. "God, you're perfect, Noir. If you keep going, I'm going to, uh, finish."  
"I want to be good for you. Let me be good for you."  
"Yeah, okay. Be a good boy."  
Without further ado, Noir continued, now driving Peter directly towards orgasm, all tongue and lips and mouth.

Remur:  
Peter came with a shout, his heel digging into the bed, his fingers gripping the sheets, the air feeling like it was punched out of his lungs. "Oh shit," he swore when his body finally began to untense, falling back limply against the sheets. "That was - you're- fuck youre good."  
Noir chuckled licking his lips, moving up to Peter. The monotone man looked at Peter with absolute fondness in his eyes and it slightly took Peter a back

Maria:  
Noir's eyes were soft, body lax, less tense than Peter had ever seen him. He laid down beside Peter, hesitantly resting his head on his chest, feeling Peter's heartbeat begin to slow from its racing pace. Peter scooped up Noir's hands, taking them into his own and kissing each of them once more. "You're so good to me, Noir. I don't deserve you. So good.”

Remur:  
Noir blushes. He knows they just were intimate - very very intimate - but somehow this was even more exposing. He lay beside Peter, both in varying states of nudity, and Peter was just holding his hand kissing it. Praising him. It was more revealing than being undressed and given oral, just being by him. Licking his lips he opens his mouth then closes it before trying one more time. "W- ....what- what are we?"  
"Last time I checked spider people," pb says and noir gives his shoulder a light slap.  
"You know that's not what I mean. I mean now that we-" he trails off

Maria:  
Peter sighs, giving a small, sad smile. He pressed a little kiss to Noir's hand, holding it close. "If you don't want anything to happen, that's fine. I get it, really, my last relationship was a disaster, and if you're not interested that's okay."  
Noir blinked, pulling his hand out of Peter's grip. Peter looked crushed, until Noir used it to cup his face, tilting it to look him in the eyes. Noir struggled to find the right words.  
"Peter, I do... want something, with you. I don't want you and I to just be... coworkers, or friends, or whatever, I want to be with you. With with you."  
Noir licked his lips, then just gave up trying to speak. He leaned forwards, kissing Peter's lips gently, before pulling back, blushing. "I want to be like this, with you."

Remur:  
Peter stares at him, brown eyes searching his face for a moment. Noir was quiet hoping he hadn’t crossed the line but Peter blinks once, twice, and then a wide smile came across his face the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Ya?" He asked, voice excited as he looked at Noir, Noir giving a nod and Peter crashed their lips together again. "God, I thought you’d never ask!"

Maria:  
They kissed fervently, desperately, as if this was the last chance they'd ever get. Peter and Noir curled around each other, legs crossing over one anothers' and arms wrapping across each others' chests and back, trying to get as close as physically possible. Every available inch of skin that could meet was touching, locked in an embrace of ecstasy.  
Their kissing turned slow, soft, before they finally broke off the kiss, Peter resting his head back, and Noir placing his on Peter's chest.

Remur:  
Peter keeps his arm wrapped around noir as if if he lets go noir will get out of bed and be gone and Peter wants noir by his side when they wake in the morning he wants to see noir first thing when he opens his eyes

Maria:  
Noir curls a little closer to Peter, craving more contact. Now that he'd had that touch, that sensation of Peter's hands and lips and skin, he didn't want to ever break away from it. He wanted to stay here, forever, in Peter's arms.

Maria:  
wow i love that this started with amputee pb and still ended up being touchstarved noir lol

Remur:  
It can be both lmao

Maria:  
i know it's literally our brand and i highkey love it

Remur:  
Hskdbs  
Sometimes you're an amputee and your goth crush is touch starved and horny

**Author's Note:**

> We over on Spider Nest discord create many a thing. This is one of them.


End file.
